Darker Days
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: When Harry comes back to school for his sixth year there is something different about him and everyone has noticed. The Golden Trio has split and Harry is resorted to Slytherin after he begins spending more time in the dungeons. eventual Harry/Draco Dark
1. Chapter 1

A loud bang resonated through the halls of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry. All of the students close enough to see what happened would have never believed it had they not witnessed it with their own eyes.

Harry Potter turned and stormed away from the other two members of the golden trio while Granger rattled after his retreating back. When The-boy-who-lived didn't turn to face them Weasley pulled out his wand and shouted at him. "Don't turn your back when Hermione is talking to you!"

When Harry still refused to acknowledge them Ron pointed his wand at the back of Harry's head.

"Stupify!"

Harry seemed rather bored when he turned to face Ron. Draco Malfoy had managed to elbow his way to the front and had made it just in time to see a hint of emotion in otherwise dead looking eyes. Harry Potter had come back to school this year a completely different person. It was as if someone had taken away his spark. Draco had first become disturbed that Potter no longer reacted to his taunting and had begun to observe him from there Pansy had called him obsessed.

Potter it seemed had grown distant with his other housemates with the exception of the weasel twins and Longbottom. He had become even quieter his hair once a birds nest now hung in still entirely too messy strands to his shoulders. It was as if the golden boy just didn't give a fuck anymore.

Draco was holding his breath waiting for Potter's reaction to his so called friend. Suddenly and without warning Harry lifted his wand and fired out a quick arsenal of silent cast curses fired so rapidly the students who had gathered around the group couldn't keep up. They blasted easily through Ron's weak shield and blasted the red head backwards into the wall.

Hermione ran over to him but refused to touch him because of the slimy purplish tentacle like things sprouting from his arms, his face was covered in blisters and he seemed to have turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Harry was grinning smugly wand still poised to strike when the Professors managed to elbow their way through the crowd Professor Snape latched on to Harry's arm and yanked his wand away from him. McGonagall prepared Weasley for a trip to the hospital wing and the crowd of students dispersed to the great hall for dinner.

As Snape led Harry from the room for some reason Draco sneered and yelled out. "What's wrong Potter? Lovers' quarrel with your boyfriend?"

The amount of pure hatred in Potter's eyes when he turned to look at him almost made Draco shiver.

"Go fuck yourself you arrogant pompous prick. No one else is ever going to do it."

Snape tightened his grip on Potter's arm dragging him from the room knowing what he had done to Weasley he didn't want to see what the Gryffindor would do to his godson.

"What has gotten into you Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry was pushed into a chair. "First your Uncle and now your fellow students as well? Ronald Weasley at that. I thought you two were close."

"Were being the key word." Harry sneered. Snape had remained standing in the back observing Potter and was shocked at the tone the teen took with the Headmaster.

Snape of course knew the old man was a manipulative fool but to hear the disrespect in Harry Golden Boy Potter's voice was something else all together. He made a note to tell the Dark Lord of this change.

"Now Harry I know this summer was hard on you, but I thought letting you leave the Dursley's early would've at least helped." Dumbledore had pulled out his best grandfather voice but apparently Harry was having none of it.

"You only took me from them early because Vernon was almost killed by my magic. It was protecting me. At least it makes the effort." Harry replied but a blank look had fallen over his face and his tone was bored.

"Harry they are your family, why would you need protection from them?" Snape could tell Dumbledore was playing stupid.

"You've seen the bruises and scars! He killed Hedwig!" Harry's voice rose just slightly.

"Mr. Potter, You cannot blame your family for your own clumsiness and irresponsibility. And I certainly can't let you get away with attacking another student."

"He attacked me when my back was turned. I was protecting myself." Harry had gone back to seeming bored again.

His mood swings were making Snape dizzy.

"Sometimes one must know when to turn the other cheek." Dumbledore smiled at Harry his eyes twinkling.

"Why so they can smack the other side too?" Harry mumbled which Dumbledore chose to ignore.

"You will serve a weeks detention with Professor Snape starting tonight.

Harry nodded mutely and got to his feet turning to face Snape holding his hand out. Snape placed his wand back in his hand.

"When would you like me to begin my detentions sir?" Harry asked.

"Tonight after dinner will be fine Potter." Snape replied looking down his nose at the boy curiously.

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgment strolling out of the office.

Snape shot a glare at Dumbledore before sweeping out of the room as well his robes billowing out behind him.

Throughout the remainder of dinner Snape observed Harry, He sat at the end of the Gryffindor table away from everyone only the Weasley twins and Neville Longbottom sat with him. Something seemed to have snapped in the golden boy. It had to be more than grief over Black but Snape couldn't figure it out.

Harry was waiting outside of Snape's classroom when the man made it to the dungeons after dinner. He hadn't even seen Potter leave the great hall. Snape shook his head letting it go and opened the classroom door. He put the instructions to a potion on the board and turned to face Harry.

"You are going to brew a wart remover potion for Madame Pomfrey, It seems she used her supply removing tentacles from Mr. Weasley." Snape couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto his face. "When you have brewed a batch acceptable enough for the hospital wing you may leave."

Snape felt Harry's eyes on his back as he went into his office and closed the door. He did a quick spell to turn his office wall into a one way window. He could see Harry but Harry would still on see a wall.

The Gryffindor gather the ingredients he would need and read over the instructions for a few minutes and built the fire under his cauldron. To Snape it looked like the teen had lit the fire with a wave of his hand. No sixth year could do that Dumbledore could barely do that.

He continued to observe the teen as he carefully cut and added ingredients stirring it at random intervals. Occasionally he would glance up at the instructions to confirm a step through the fringe of dark locks that had begun to stick to his forehead in the steam from the cauldron.

About half way through there were instructions to let the cauldron simmer for a few minutes and Harry took off his robes and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

Snape gasped at the sight of scars running from his wrists to his elbows disappearing under the shirt.

He began to wonder if all the things he's ever heard the boy complain about and passed it off as attention seeking were true. Snape also began to think back on the teen's actions and behavior over the years. How he would flinch when someone touched him, his tendency to stare at the floor when he spoke to someone.

Snape's eyes went wide in realization, Harry was being abused. How had he not seen it before? Snape then slumped in his chair. Because you kept seeing him as his Father. A snippy little voice in his head answered.

The more he watched Harry now though Snape realized other than the dark hair, he wasn't much like James at all.

Snape was brought out of his musings by a knock on the door. He stood to open it and stepped out to go observe the potion however seeing the scars on his arms up close and personal he really would have preferred to have murdered Harry's relatives.

He moved swiftly passed Harry to his desk and took out a vial of deep purple liquid. He downed it before going to look at the potion simmering happily in the cauldron. It was perfect.

"Potter, why is it you can make a perfect potion but you are failing my class?" Snape demanded turning to look at the teen who simply shrugged.

"You never listened to me before why start now?"

Snape thought about smacking the boy for taking a tone with him but then considered his words. The Gryffindors were always accusing the Slytherins of dropping things in their cauldrons. Snape always just assumed they were blaming someone else for their own failed work.

"I will start making a better attempt at controlling my house but you will start doing better in my class even if that means coming down after dinner to complete the assignment with no distractions." Snape heard himself offering.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Tomorrow at the same time?"

"Same time same place Potter, It'll be pepper up potion tomorrow."

"Good night Professor." Harry almost smiled at him and he swore on the way out the door he saw Harry pull a charm from under his shirt and speak to it.

Snape waved his hand and the potion began placing itself in labeled vials. Hearing voices in the hall he turned to go see if Harry had forgotten something and saw him walking down the hall laughing with the Weasley twins.

How had they gotten down here so fast? Or had they been waiting for Harry to finish? He shook his head again deciding he didn't want to know and headed back into his office.

Fred sat in the common room bouncing a ball off of the wall while George did his homework. He kept reaching for the skull pendent that hung from the white gold chain around his neck.

"Fred, He will call us when he's done." George laughed, though he too had been particularly aware of his necklace that night.

Harry had been brought to their house over the summer after nearly killing his Uncle with a burst of accidental magic. No sooner had he walked in the door Granger had jumped in his shit about nearly getting them all killed in the Ministry and it was Harry's fault Sirius was dead. Ron of course followed her like a lost puppy throwing away his friendship for a frigid bitch who was only stringing him along.

"I know I just worry about him." Fred replied with a blush.

Over the summer Ginny seemed to have forgotten how to dress and had gotten extremely clumsy. She was constantly falling into Harry's lap wearing next to nothing and their mother of course hadn't said a word.

Finally Harry had pushed her into the floor and yelled. It was the first bit of emotion they had seen from the teen. "Ginny, Get it through your thick skull. I AM GAY. I LIKE PENIS NOT VAGINA AND DEFINITELY NOT YOURS.!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny had shrieked.

"It's like the town well everyone has had a pump." Harry replied in a hiss before storming off. After that he had spent the majority of the time with the twins they protected him from Ron who was now trying to hex him and Hermione who wanted to lecture him.

They had been offered a chance to come back to school and finish their last year, since they had flown out of the castle the previous attempt.

They had only agreed because they would be closer to Harry that way. The pendants they now wore had been Harry's idea. All three were skulls carved from different stones. Fred's was carved into tigers eye. George's was hematite and Harry's was made from snowflake obsidian.

They had charmed them so that they could be used to communicate with each other as well as act as a portkey to get to one another faster.

"When are you just going to tell the boy that you like him?" George laughed at his twin.

Fred didn't have a chance to respond to his twin at that moment both of their charms heated against their skin.

Both stood and left the common room and made sure no one was watching before touching the pendants speaking the activation word Harry had taught them in parsel tongue.

Within seconds they were both standing in front of Harry outside of Snape's classroom and Fred noticed the teen seemed a bit happier than he had been.

Harry strolled down the hall between them telling them about the detention. And what Snape had told him about passing his class for now on.

Then they had a good laugh about Ron still being fluorescent pink and when they had reached the tower Fred noticed how Harry tensed slightly preparing himself to enter the room.

"Why don't you stay in our room with us tonight?" Fred offered. He was thankful they'd been given their own room for the repeat seventh year and even more so now. "That way you don't have to worry about being hexed in your sleep."

George threw a quick smirk at his twin for the easy pick up line but decided to play wing man anyway.

"We can either conjure up an extra bed or you can share with Fred. I'd offer to share my self but I tend to hog blankets and move around a lot."

Harry smiled shaking his head. "As long as Fred doesn't mind sharing I will gladly take up on the offer."

"I don't mind at all. Would you like us to accompany you to your room to collect your things?" Fred was jumping for joy on the inside.

"I think I can make it in and out alive." Harry replied smugly. No one was really aware of how much he was truly capable of except perhaps the twins.

"It isn't you we are concerned about." George grimaced at the thought of explaining to his mum how Ronald had been blasted to bits by an irate Harry Potter.

"It'll be fine I promise." Harry shook his head running into the sixth year boy's dormitories to grab a few things. It looked like Neville was alone in the room but it didn't feel that way. Neville looked up at him with fear in his eyes he glanced over to the corner next to Harry's bed.

Without even thinking to pull out his wand Harry sent a stupefy in the direction Neville had indicated and went to yank his invisibility cloak off of Ronald Weasley who was still pink. "Petrificus totallus." He then whispered,

He nodded to Neville and grabbed his things before walking out to meet the twins and head back to their room.

Fred observed Harry carefully the teen looked exhausted. "It's been a long day Harry why don't you take a shower first and get to sleep?"

Harry yawned while he nodded and went to do just that. Fred couldn't help himself from staring when Harry exited the bathroom in flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else water still dripping down his chest which was well toned from Quidditch. The heavenly vision before him padded quietly over to the bed and climbed in under the covers.

He was asleep by the time Fred came out of the shower and climbed in next to him and to his pleasant surprise Harry rolled over to rest his head on the red heads chest and draped and arm over his waist.

Fred smiled wrapping his arms around the raven haired teen and he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thanks everyone who read chapter one. Chapter two contains a bit more violence and a bit of swearing. You have been warned. I don't own any of this I'm just playing with it.

Read and Review!

"I'm sorry you had to miss the Quidditch game today Harry." Snape spoke up from his desk. It was Saturday and Harry was almost done with his week of detention. Over the past several days, aside from tasking the teen with harder and harder potions Snape had taken to talking to him and to his surprise had discovered the boy wonder was more like Lily than he could have imagined.

He had grown rather attached to the teen as much as he was loath to admit it, Harry wasn't very talkative however though he would normally answer Snape's questions as long as they didn't broach anything personal, it was the answers he gave that fascinated the potions master.

Somewhere the worlds savior had finally said fuck it and no longer seemed to care what happened to the people who put him on a pedestal regularly only to knock him off again. Snape couldn't really say he blamed the raven haired teen though..

"It's okay I wasn't that interested in seeing it anyway, Hufflepuff is never much competition." Harry shrugged before going back to gazing out the window. He was brewing a sleeping drought and had reached a portion where the potion had to simmer before the next ingredients were added.

"Wasn't the ban lifted after Dumbitch, I mean Umbridge left?" Snape asked curious to know what the teen meant by seeing it.

"Yeah, the ban was lifted and I got my broom back." Harry shrugged again before stirring the cauldron and adding the next ingredient.

"Then why are you not playing?" Snape pried. "It was my understanding that you enjoyed the game."

"I love the game but when Dumbledore, I mean Headmaster Dumbledore offered me the captaincy of the Gryffindor team and then took it away when Weasel got jealous of me I resigned." Harry replied he was focusing on the potion while he talked which Snape made note of. Harry wouldn't make eye contact when he was talking to someone if he could help it.

"Is Mr. Weasley not a good captain?" Snape was of course working up to more personal questions but wanted Harry to get comfortable first otherwise he knew the teen would shut down on him.

"He knows a lot about Quidditch but he really has no leadership skills." Harry shook his head with a sneer that looked like it belonged on a Slytherin.

"He really has no skills at all but you didn't hear that from me." Snape gave a rare smile.

"You've got that right." Harry snorted and Snape saw his opening. They had come close to the subject several times but every time Snape got close Harry shut down.

"What happened between the two of you? You used to be so close."

Harry heaved a deep sigh and Snape was sure the teen was going to close off again but to his surprise Harry finished up his potion and did the spell to label and bottle the potion, before conjuring a arm chair in front of Snape's desk.

"If I tell you I need to tell you everything and I would really prefer if this stayed between the two of us." The young man who Snape no longer saw as James JR requested.

"It started at the end of last year after the ministry. After..."

Snape could see Harry fighting back tears and felt like he wanted to hug the poor boy. No one deserved to live the life he had led or lose the people he had lost.

"Skip that part Harry what happened after that?" Snape cut him off not wanting him to have to relive the moment Black went through the veil.

"When we got back to the school and back to the common room, Ronald actually came out and said he wasn't getting paid enough to be my friend and that he was tired of risking his life to live in my shadow. Hermione agreed with him and I told them if that were the case they didn't need to bother being my friend anymore." Harry had taken on a blank look like he was relaying something that had happened to someone else.

"Hermione hit me and told me they had worked too hard to get to where they were and I wasn't going anywhere."

"Wait, she hit you? How often does that happen?" Snape interrupted him a little more abruptly than he had intended and he could feel Harry closing off to him. He swore silently to himself as Harry stood and grabbed his bag.

"I should be going. The twins will be concerned."

"They can come in too if you want Harry," Snape offered grasping at straws to keep the teen talking.

Harry smiled a brief smile. "Same time tomorrow Professor?" He asked.

"Your week is up Harry, you're done with deten..." Snape trailed off as he figured out what Harry was saying. "Yes, that will be fine." Snape nodded. Harry was requesting he come back the following day to talk more.

Harry was greeted by the twins and they made their way to dinner. Because of the lack of classes for the day Harry had done his detention earlier. They made their way into the hall and sat down in their usual places at the end of the Gryffindor table. All three of them had more or less alienated themselves from their fellow Gryffindors. Harry sat with a twin on either side usually Neville would take up the spot across from the brunette but today he was sitting with his girlfriend in Hufflepuff.

Luna Lovegood however floated dreamily over from her table and sat down in Neville's place.

"You look better than normal today Harry," She commented. "The Speckled Fire flies aren't as interested in your ears today."

The twins and everyone else within earshot looked at her like she was crazy which was their usual reaction, Harry however nodded seeming to understand.

"Thank you Luna and what of the bearded fly?"

"The bearded fly will be up in a fury soon enough." Luna sighed. "Oh and Harry don't worry. You look good in green it brings out the color of your eyes." With that she began humming a strange tune and skipped out of the great hall.

Harry was still gazing after her with a bemused expression on his face when a flash of flames lit the room. All of the students gasped upon seeing Fawkes the Phoenix perched at the head table with the sorting hat in its beak. The bird dropped the hat on the table where it began to speak.

"Good evening students, It is wonderful to see you all again. But there is one of you I am most interested in. Harry Potter, could you come up here please?"

Harry stared up at the hat eyes wide as a stool materialized out of thin air. With a heavy sigh and a hard swallow Harry headed up to sit on the stool and Fawkes again picked up the hat dropping it on Harry's head. Out loud the hat announced. "I feel I made a mistake placing Harry Potter in Gryffindor and do insist I correct it."

In Harry's head however a different conversation was occurring.

"_Where are you going to place me?" Harry asked._

"_Where I should have placed you years ago boy, I told you Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness." The hat chuckled._

"_No, they would eat me alive. You can't put me in that house now." Harry protested and the hat sighed in annoyance._

"_Are you saying you don't have just as many enemies in your own house?" The hat asked obviously amused by the truth of his statement._

"_Yes, But at least there the twins watch my back."_

"_Very well then, the red headed look a likes will join you then."_

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted before Harry could argue further. There was a collective gasp around the hall before silence took over everyone gazing at Harry in shock as he lifted the hat from his head and felt the surge of magic from Hogwart's herself that changed his tie and the crest on his robes to that of Slytherin house.

Fred and George both gave a look of outrage at the hand and linked arms standing up. "That's not fair!" George stomped his foot.

"The boy wonder gets to be resorted!" Fred exclaimed.

"We want to be resorted too!" They finished together.

The hat startled many when it started laughing a loud hearty laugh. "Very well, get up here you two!" The hat chortled.

Both ran up arms still linked but George sat on the stool first. Fred made an indignant noise and pushed his twin off the stool sitting on it himself.

Realizing their arms were still linked George yanked his arm pulling Fred down onto the floor with him.

This resulted in a wrestling match that went on for a few minutes before the hat got impatient. "Enough! Both of you sit."

"Alright alright," Fred scoffed brushing dust from his robes.

"No need to get all tied in a knot." George added straightening his tie. He and his twin both sat on the stool looking rather ridiculous for neither of them were even halfway on the stool.

The hat expanded to fit over both of their heads.

"_I can see you will agree to go nowhere other than with your little Raven." The hat sighed._

"_You got the idea." Fred replied._

"_Besides, you wanted to put us there first year anyway." George added._

"_Very well." The hat agreed._

"Slytherin!"

Both redheads admired their new colors before strolling over to take their places on either side of Harry at the far end of the Slytherin table. The whole table of green clad students had then turned to stare at them.

"Is there a bloody fuckin problem?" George growled at them.

"If not I suggest putting your eyeballs back in your heads." Fred hissed, pointing his fork at them in a menacing fashion.

"Actually there is a problem." Theodore Knott spoke up. "There is a Potter and two blood traitors soiling our house."

Harry slowly turned his head to see who had spoken ill of his friends ,the black of Harry's pupil seemed to be bleeding into the brilliant green of the iris turning his eyes solid black.

Knott attempted to say something further but nothing came out but a choking gasp for air. The boy grabbed at his throat continuing to gasp for air.

A girl sitting next to him jumped up and shouted to the teacher's table. "He's going into shock. It's an allergic reaction!" The teachers ran down surrounding him casting spells to cure whatever could be ailing him.

He had begun to turn blue from lack of oxygen and the teachers still hadn't figured out what was wrong. Finally Fred reached over lightly grabbing Harry's arm and whispering in the brunette's ear. "That's enough Harry; Let him go before you kill him."

With a sigh Harry turned his attention back to his dinner while Knott stopped choking and the blue faded from his lips.

Dumbledore had watched the whole ordeal and rushed from dinner as soon as he could to question the teen on what had happened. Every time he asked however the only thing Knott would say was. "I don't know guess I ate a peanut."

Dumbledore stomped out of the infirmary and up to his office before calling Snape in. Things were not going as planned. Harry no longer trusted Granger or the two younger Weasley's and they had been his primary source of information on his weapon. Now he had been put into Slytherin where he could be more easily swayed to Voldemort's cause.

Snape would have to make sure that didn't happen. He wanted the three boys to have their own room they wouldn't be as exposed to it then if they kept to themselves everything would be fine.

Snape entered the office moments later looking as stern as ever. "I have a very important potion brewing that needs my constant attention. This better be important."

"Watch your tone Severus Snape. You will not forget what I've done for you." Dumbledore's voice was low in anger and Snape immediately stooped to bow before the headmaster. "My apologies sir, what is the nature of your summons."

"Much better, have a seat." Dumbledore waved to the chair before his desk.

Snape sat stiffly eying the old man suspiciously. "What can I do for you this evening?" He reiterated his previously unanswered question.

"You have three new students Severus, I want them closely watched. All of their activity is to be reported to me daily and I want them in their own rooms. I don't want the associating with the Slytherin's anymore than necessary. Understood?" Dumbledore rattled off his orders.

Snape suppressed a growl at the hypocritical bastard before bowing his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Very good, back to your potions then." Dumbledore dismissed him like a child. The Potions Master swept from the room his robes billowing out behind him. As he stormed towards his office a strange sound caught his attention. He was heading straight toward it, the volume increased with each step and soon he was able to make out hushed tones.

He quickened his pace really not in the mood to deal with students out of their beds after curfew. When he rounded the next corner however his anger subsided ever so slightly, his three newest students were sitting in rather comfortable looking recliners passing the time sipping butterbeers and chatting.

"What are you three doing in the hallway outside of my classroom this late at night?" Snape demanded.

"Sorry Professor, We weren't sure where else to go. See our things have been moved to Slytherin and we are no longer welcome in Gryffindor." Harry began.

"But it also seems we cannot access our belongings where they have been placed in Slytherin." One of the red heads continued.

"Because none of our housemates would give us the password and none of them will let us in." The other red head completed.

Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. What had the sorting hat gotten him into?

"I'm giving the three of you your own room, follow me." He swept past them not waiting to see if they followed. He stopped at a blank piece of wall just down the hall from the Slytherin common room. He placed his hand on the wall palm down and requested the room from Lady Hogwarts.

A rush of magic blew down the hall rustling their clothing and hair. It was almost as if Lady Hogwarts was greeting them. The magic rushed into the wall and after only a moment a doorway appeared. With a snap of Snape's fingers a house elf delivered a painting of a large boa constrictor.

The snake hissed at them as it was spelled to the new room. Harry smiled and began conversing in parsel tongue happily. Fred and George were able to pick up a few words here and there but Snape was completely lost. After a few minutes everyone not involved in the conversation was getting tired of waiting and finally George spoke up. "Raven, I'm glad you made a new friend and everything but I'm tired."

"Fine." Harry replied and after a few more hisses the snake of whom, Harry informed them, was named Bishop. Allowing his frame to swing open and they were all able to step into the small common room. It was small and cozy with a cream colored couch and two matching arms chairs. The coffee table and end tables were of a light colored highly polished wood, the carpet was a deep forest green that matched the walls. A fireplace had roared to life when they entered and it was quickly warming the cold dungeon room.

Snape looked around briefly thinking to himself that Lady Hogwarts must like the three Gryffindor turned Slytherin's. He had only asked for a bedroom that connected to the Slytherin common room and she had given the teens their own little house. He allowed himself a smirk. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Marauder.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, I hope you all continue to enjoy it. As always I own nothing you recognize. We start really getting into things this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer as well.

Happy Reading.

Over the next few weeks other than the Weasley twins receiving a howler a day from their mother demanding they go back to Gryffindor things quieted down in the castle. Harry and the twins had even come to a strange truce with most of Slytherin house which is probably why Gryffindor had backed off and left the three alone.

That and the fact that Granger had spent three days in the hospital wing and Longbottom had spent a month in detention for cursing her after she had made a off handed comment about Harry. Luna and Neville had both begun to spend plenty of time in Harry's company either at the Slytherin table or in their common room which had truly become the house of the Marauders.

Of course no one could pin the blame on the twins or Harry but Gryffindor's had the tendency to turn green with silver hair upon entering the great hall for breakfast and nothing would make it go away until they walked in for dinner.

The week leading up to Christmas break was the worst. The students were due to leave on Saturday morning which meant that everyone was more wound up than usual anyway on the Monday before hand. Snape was watching Harry and the twins as they sat down for breakfast and as usual Luna and Neville joined them. Harry had opened up a little bit more since he had started having weekly "Detentions" with the potions master.

They had discussed all the abuse he had suffered through the years with his aunt and his uncle and Snape had put the raven haired savior on a nutrient potion regiment, It angered Snape to a point of wanting to snap Madame Pomfrey's neck that he had been allowed to get to such a horrible malnourished condition to begin with.

Harry seemed to feel eyes on him because he looked up at the Professor with a mischievous smirk and Snape knew they were all in trouble. It was never good when Harry smiled like that.

Draco entered the great hall at that moment with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side as usual. Pansy was tagging behind trying to get his attention... As usual. As soon as he crossed the thresh hold into the room his clothing disappeared to be replaced my artfully draped Christmas ribbon. Snape counted his lucky stars that all the important areas were covered. The blond still squealed in a most undignified way trying to cover himself with his hands. No sooner had everyone got a good look at him his clothing reappeared.

The blond stomped down to the end of the table where the newest generation of Marauder's were sitting and glared daggers at Harry. "Leave me out of these stupid games of yours Potter!" He hissed.

"Malfoy, What in the name of Merlin's beard would make you think I would pull a prank on you that would involve me seeing you half naked?" Harry replied coolly.

Draco huffed before stomping back down to his place at the table before the twins burst into laughter.

"Happy Christmas Harry," They announced.

"We got you a fur-less ferret!" The group all laughed accept for Harry who was too busy blushing. This continued to happen to Draco throughout the day and always when he was around Harry. The twins confessed that it was only activated when Draco came withing a certain distance of the brunette.

Needless to say by the end of the day Draco was a nervous wreck, every time his clothing vanished Pansy would basically try to rape him while everyone else laughed at him and Draco Malfoy was not used to being laughed at.

The following morning Snape was on his way to breakfast after a meeting with the headmaster. They were walking more or less side by side down the hall when one of the suits of armor stepped down off of his pedestal and staggered over to the headmaster.

Snape wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it was something and carefully stepped back. The suit of armor placed a hand on the headmaster's shoulder as if leaning on his for support.

It then promptly began to make gagging noises before opening its face guard and vomiting up glitter and streamers all over the headmasters robes.

If the shrieks and yells coming from various places in the castle were any guess all of the suits of armor were spelled to do the same thing.

Sure enough when they made it to the great hall several of the students were covered in glitter and streamers. And apparently that wasn't the end of it. By the end of the day at least half of the school population had a run in with the armor.

Snape was even lucky enough at one point to see Hermione Granger running away from one of the suits while it chased her clanking all the way down the hall and dry heaving until it was able to corner her.

The Potions master hadn't been able to help himself. He had broke down right there in the hallway laughing hysterically. Luckily for him Harry had come along and cleared his throat straightening the man up. He had been standing in the open with his head tilted back laughing revealing his teeth to anyone who cared to look.

He had confided his condition to Potter a few weeks previously as a way to make the teen trust him a little more. Harry had of course taken it in stride and not held it against him at all, it wasn't however something he wanted getting out to the general population.

On Wednesday the suites of armor were once again playing along with the holiday pranks and had all taken to traveling in groups of five or six around the castle caroling. They would knock on classroom doors and gang up on people in the halls and starts clanking out the tune to a random Christmas carol while the paintings in the area would join in and sing along. Not all of them knew all the words and the armor suits weren't always in agreement with each other on the song they would play so it ended up being more noise than anything.

Thursday started off rather normally and Snape figured the group had run out of ideas until that is of course his bacon and eggs began alternating between green and red. Looking around he saw everyone else was having the same problem. Everyone's food was turning to green and then to red and back again.

Somehow the little pranksters had even gotten the elves in on it.

By the time Friday rolled around everyone was a little on edge not sure of what big finale could be planned. All day passed without and incident which really made people nervous not knowing when it would happen, whatever it was. Dinner rolled around to find many students casting spells on their food to make sure nothing had been done to it. Others were looking around the room suspiciously.

When dessert appeared on the tables and still nothing happened most began to relax, figuring if the pranksters were going to get them they would have done so already. Slowly the students began reaching out for sweets and cakes, they were all too preoccupied to notice the extra cake appear on each table.

Simultaneously each cake exploded covering the closest people in cake and icing. Rockets soared into the air writing out ' Happy Holidays, From The Marauder's.' in red and green smoke.

Saturday everyone was up and out of the castle as soon as possible just to avoid any last minute pranks. Severus saw the last one onto the train and saw the train off before heading back to his office, Harry was staying behind and would no doubt be by his office.

He made it to his rooms but it wasn't Harry who came to visit first, He had almost forgotten Draco would be staying behind as well and he felt guilty about it. He had promised Narcissa to take care of Draco and to keep him out of the way of the dark lord. As such he had pretty much taken over guardianship of the blond.

Harry did eventually show up but as soon as he was told to come in and he saw Draco he cleared his throat and tried to dismiss himself.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't realize you had company, I'll come back later."

"Don't worry about it Potter, I was on my way out." Malfoy waved it off getting to his feet and stretching he left the room leaving Harry to take the chair he had previously occupied.

"Where are your shadows today?" Severus asked pouring himself a cup of tea from the kettle he'd placed over the fire.

Harry took a cup as well before answering. "They went home for Christmas, There's been a lot of strain in the family and I told them not to make it worse by refusing to go home for the holiday."

"Are you okay on your own? Longbottom and Lovegood went home as well did they not?" Snape frowned in concern. He had grown attached to the boy and was worried about the amount of enemies had made.

"Most of the students have gone home. I'll be okay I think." Harry shrugged finishing his tea.

Severus spent Sunday working on potions and didn't think too much about the fact that he hadn't seen the brunette all day figuring he was getting a head start on homework or avoiding the other students who had stayed. Sunday evening he was in the middle of a rather volatile potion when someone began kicking his door.

With a growl he put a stasis on the spell and stomped toward the door. "This better be important." He snarled looking down on Draco who was covered in blood and toting the bloody limp form of Harry Potter in his arms.

"What did you two get into now?" Severus asked figuring they had gotten into it again but the terrified look on Draco's face made him think twice about that theory. "Draco what happened?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted allowing Severus to take Harry from him. "I found him in the hallway I think he was on his way here. But someone got to him before he made it here."

Severus couldn't hear much of a heart beat and there wasn't much of a pulse. Harry was closer to death than life. It was kind of Ironic the boy who had taken on Voldemort and lived so many times would be killed by a fellow student.

"Save him Sev." Draco's sad voice brought him back to the situation at hand.

"You mean turn him?" Severus sighed.

"If that's what it takes to save him then yes." Draco replied stubbornly crossing his arms.

Severus didn't have much choice if he was going to keep the teen out of an early grave. The pulse was barely there now and the heart beats were sporadic and too far in between. Severus carried him into his rooms laying him on the bed. He glared at Draco until the boy took the hint and looked away.

With a deep breath Severus sank his fangs into the pulse point on Harry's throat then repeated the process on each wrist. He didn't partake in any blood only injected venom into his blood stream with each bite.

After three hours Snape was becoming concerned, he had never sired anyone before and Harry had barely been alive. The potions master had sank into a chair while Draco had fallen asleep on the couch. The blond had admitted to him a good while back of his crush on Potter but Snape suspected it might be something a little stronger than a crush. His godson would be devastated if Harry didn't pull through this.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Harry's body began to convulse. Severus cast a quick silencing spell hoping Draco would stay asleep and turned Harry to his side conjuring a pan just as the teen began to vomit up massive amounts of crimson fluid.

Severus didn't know how he could have that much blood left in him. After a moment or so the retching turned to dry heaving and then ceased all together. Laying the boy back down Snape gave a satisfied smile he would now go through the changes all Vampires had to go through and he would wake up better than ever.

As he sank back down into his chair a frown formed on his face. He could only hope Harry wouldn't hate him for his hasty decision and what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Once again my apologies to all of my readers if any of you are still reading this. It was not my intention to go on a year long hiatus and I hope the long chapter makes up for it at least a little. As always I own nothing you recognize. This story is as previously stated as well going to be a Harry/Draco pairing in the long run if you don't like it please stop reading you have been warned.**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

Severus tiredly kept a close eye on his new ward as he lay motionless on the bed, he would twitch once in a while as his body replaced blood with venom. His already pale skin became almost as white as snow and his complexion smoothed out to an almost marble like pristine surface.

The rat's nest of hair on the teen's head that had once been so reminiscent of James Potter was now like raven colored silk, framed out around his head on the pillow.

Eventually his need for sleep got the better of him and Severus leaned his head back against the chair, he told himself he was only going to close his eyes for a moment.

Harry woke up already aware that he wasn't in his own bed. The sheets were too luxurious to be in a students dorm. He kept his eyes shut, breathing in and was surprised at the strength of the smells that flooded his senses. Two stood out more than any other one of spices and earth the other a softer sweeter smell like lilacs almost.

Slowly what had happened to him came back and Harry opened his eyes, he thought for sure Knott was going to finish him off. That had actually been what he'd been hoping for he hadn't even defended himself. The room around him was dark and he recognized it as Severus' room, the thing that confused him was that even though the fire was barely more than a spark, he could see everything as if he were outside in the daylight.

Sitting up, Harry looked around catching sight of Draco asleep on the couch shivering with his blanket on the floor, he remembered vaguely Draco stumbling upon him in the hall, He rose quietly from the bed slipping past a sleeping Severus, he put more wood on the fire and picked Draco's blanket up leaning over him to cover him up when he caught whiff of something far more tantalizing than the sweet lilac smell coming from the blond as his mouth began to water. This smell was tangy, coppery and impossible to ignore.  
>He leaned in closer and closer still until his nose was almost touching the blonds neck and inhaled deeply, the smell sending his body into a frenzy, his mouth watered and he became more aroused than he had ever been just by the scent of Draco's blood, Harry could only imagine what the taste must be like.<br>Draco slowly woke up then tensed up in surprise when he saw Harry over him. "Harry?" he asked surprised and stayed where he was.

During his transformation Harry's eyes had also changed, becoming more of an aqua around the pupil and a deep forest around the edges but as Draco's heart rate increased pumping his blood faster the green practically vanished replaced with obsidian darkness. His lips curled back as he inhaled again scraping his fangs along Draco's throat gently enough that they didn't break the surface. All sense of his human nature beginning to vanish.  
>Draco stared at him nervously then smiled softly and turned his head to the side. "Go ahead love, take a drink," he said softly.<br>Any shred of humanity left within the brunette's mind disappeared as the pale throat was offered to him willingly and he leaned further in his body pressing against the blonde's as he sank his fangs in taking his first feeding. Instinctively venom was administered to calm his victim and numb the pain felt as he drank the metallic fluid.  
>A low growl emerged from deep in his chest in appreciation which quickly turned to one of anger as he was yanked away by a now wide awake Severus who used all of his strength to pitch Harry back onto the bed using a spell to keep him there. "What the hell are you doing!?" He raged to both teens but mainly Draco who wasn't a fledgling vampire and should still have his senses about him to know better.<p>

Draco looked up at his uncle slightly nervous. "He was hovering over me and he looked hungry. I would have pushed him off so he didn't take too much." he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Severus scoffed. "You would have pushed him off?" He picked Draco up and pinned him against the wall. "Go ahead push me away." He challenged his godson. While Harry watched them his eyes narrowed, torn between wanting to rescue what was his and respecting his Sire.

Draco narrowed his eyes then pulled his wand out and shot a blasting curse at him. "I know how to protect myself," he snapped angrily.  
>Severus staggered a little but not nearly enough that it would have persuaded him to leave Draco alone, that didn't mean he'd taken kindly to being cursed by a student, his godson for that matter. "You wanted me to save him and I did," He snarled. "Now stay away from him and get back to your dorm."<p>

Draco stared at his uncle hurt then narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Fine. Just stay away from me." he snapped angrily and kicked at his uncle wanting to be let go.

Severus nodded and stepped away trying to keep the hurt from his eyes, He wanted nothing more than to protect his godson even if this is what it required to do so. Harry was dangerous and had claimed Draco as his first feeding which was a big possession thing in the dark world where vampires belonged.

Draco stared at his godfather still hurt then quickly moved away from Severus and ran from the room towards the library. He couldn't believe his uncle would take him from the person he knew he had a crush on. He had been the reason Severus had saved him in the first place.

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked once Draco was gone and he began to regain some of his humanity slowly. "I was dying and I didn't even have to kill myself to get there."

Severus blinked at him in surprise, his new ward had better masking abilities than most of his Slytherin's. He never would've guessed there were thoughts of suicide brewing in his mind. "Were those your plans?" He asked in shock.

"I wanted to get it out of the way before the twins came back so there wouldn't be any chance of them seeing me." Harry nodded his eyes back to the odd mix of greens, his voice velvety and soft.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Severus asked quietly taking the spell, holding Harry to the confines of the bed, off so he could at least roam about the room.

"I knew you'd stop me." Harry replied as if it were obvious with a sigh. "Doesn't matter now though does it?"

Severus frowned. "I am sorry Harry, not for saving you, but for not seeing what you were truly going through behind the mask you wore for everyone to believe."

Harry nodded and smiled weakly. "You are going to teach me now, right?" He questioned. He'd been asking the truth about vampires for months and Severus kept telling him a vampire's secrets were just that. Secrets.

"Of course." Severus nodded ruffling Harry's hair playfully. "And you better pay attention."

"Will I be able to go back to my classes when the holiday is over or will I lose it every time I smell human?" Harry asked, pulling away, roaming about the room looking at everything that he could now see with so much more clarity. It was perfect vision times a million.

"We will see how you are doing when that time comes." Severus nodded with a sigh.

Draco sighed as he pulled down another book, then sadly sat down and started to half halfheartedly read it. Blaise smiled as he walked into the library. He had come back a bit early as his mother had decided to go off and get married. He smirked and walked over to Draco, gently hugging him from behind. "Hello gorgeous." he murmured in Draco's ear.

As Harry and Severus talked about what it meant to be a vampire and discussed myths versus truth a growl resonated out of Harry's chest, for some reason he felt threatened. He looked around the room in confusion and concentrated on the feeling, trying to figure out what was going on.

Draco turned then smiled. "Hey Blaise. I thought you were supposed to be in Switzerland with your mother," he said then stood and hugged his friend.

Blaise chuckled and kissed Draco's neck just a bit. "She got married so I got to come back here," he teased.

"There is something not right." Harry finally blurted, interrupting what Severus was explaining about sunlight. "I feel... " He paused he wasn't exactly sure what he felt.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

Harry shook his head, getting up, ignoring the fact that all he wore was a pair of worn out jeans and bolted out of the room following his gut feeling.

Draco rolled his eyes and gently pushed Blaise off. "Stop, Blaise you know I can't see you like that." he said softly.

Blaise sighed then gently kissed Draco's cheek. "Well, then lets just use each other for sexual tension." he said playfully.

Harry strolled into the library like he owned the place and stepped between Draco and Blaise with a sneer. "I'm pretty sure he told you no." He smirked.

Blaise frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Draco why is Scar head speaking to me like he is one of the betters?" he asked

Draco narrowed his eyes. "First of all, Blaise say something like that again and I'll kick your ass the muggle way. Second off all, Harry, what does this have to do with you?" he asked. "He's always like this, it's part of our friendship."

"Not anymore it isn't." Harry replied looking at Draco with the most intoxicating stormy eyes. "You belong to me." He murmured, his voice like silk, wrapping around the blond. Severus rushed in. "Harry there you are," He announced seeing Blaise there. "I need your help come on."

Harry grimaced unable to ignore a direct order given by his Sire and moved away with a wink back at Draco and a glare at Blaise.

Draco stared confused then looked away when he saw his uncle. "Harry I don't belong to anyone. I'll see you around school." he said then stood and moved to leave.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Harry. "He isn't yours, if he is anyone's he's mine," he said firmly.

Harry moved away from Severus long enough to place his cold fingers to where his bite was just barely visible. "Don't be so sure." He leaned in to whisper in the blond's ear before allowing Severus to lead him away, back to the dungeon.

Draco frowned and touched where the bite was, then went to try and find all the books he could about vampires and feeding. Blaise growled slightly. Who did that boy think he was?

Severus placed Harry in his apartments, creating a new bedroom for him, spelling the room so that Harry couldn't leave it, afraid of what he would do to Blaise. Normally a fledglings first feeding took place on a victim who would die anyway or a servant who already belonged to the fledgling or Sire to avoid this problem. As his first feeding Harry now saw Draco as his possession and Blaise was lucky to still have his limbs.

Harry scowled at Severus, unhappy with being taken away from Draco and essentially grounded.

"I'll be in my room Sire." He excused himself politely.

Draco sighed sadly and took all the books down to the Slytherin common room, avoiding Blaise so he didn't have to worry about Harry. He sighed again and started to read, then shook his head and looked away pushing the book back. He couldn't understand why his uncle had been so angry.

Severus began the next day with giving Harry the potion he himself took to take away the blood lust. It helped immensely in dulling the taste for blood as well as allowing the vampire to eat normal food with more ease.

Harry hated it and didn't take as well to it as Severus had hoped, finally after a few days when Harry had begun to refuse to take it all together and had hidden himself away in his room with a temper from hell, Severus headed for Knockturn Alley fearing for the safety of the students if he didn't do something.

Draco smiled when he saw his uncle leave, then headed quickly upstairs and easily got into his uncle's room. He moved to Harry's door and gently knocked on it. "Harry?" he called.

Harry waved the door open with wandless magic, staying in the chair in the dark corner where he'd been reading. The room itself was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face with mortal sight. "Enter at your own risk." He warned choosing not to breathe knowing he wasn't exactly safe at the moment.

Draco frowned and quickly cast a light above him that followed him into the room. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked softly.

The young Vampire hissed at the light, hiding behind his book, blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the light and lowered the book. "A warning would have been nice, Vampire, remember? Freak of nature allergic to light." He hissed irritably.

Draco frowned. "But it's the light my uncle uses." he said confused. "Did I not do it right?" he asked, then quickly put it out.

"Severus also takes a potion to make him more human," Harry retorted conjuring a black light to make it easier for Draco to see. "Aren't you supposed to be staying away from me or something?"

Draco blushed slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about the first feeding thing." he said quietly. "What is going to happen with me and you for that?" he asked.

"Nothing if Sire continues to torture me." Harry sighed laying the book to the side lounging in his chair in silk pajama bottoms and nothing more, he looked Draco over, his eyes glowing in the black light, the dark circles clearly visible beneath them. "Hasn't the smart little Slytherin done his research?" he smirked, his fangs glowing neon white.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have already and I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I'm not speaking to my uncle. That's not what I meant by the way. I mean does this mean you won't let me see anyone at all?" he asked

"That's what I meant when I told you, you are mine." Harry replied leaning forward. "Not that that has stopped Zabini from trying though has it?" He challenged.

Draco winced then sighed. "Zabini has been wanting to get in my pants for years. I don't like him like that though, I see him as a dorky perverted brother. But Harry you have to decide then, if I'm yours, are you mine?" he asked.

Harry at that moment chuckled and made the mistake of inhaling, his mouth immediately flooded with venom and his eyes darkened instantly, a rumble formed in his chest as he fought with himself to keep from attacking the blond. He hadn't fed or had the potion in two or three days, he couldn't remember.

Draco stepped back and stared at Harry. "You can fight this Harry you don't have to feed on me," he said softly.

With a shudder the fledgling continued to hold himself back, unable to take his eyes off of Draco, he wanted to do more than feed, that he was certain of, but he didn't trust himself to not go overboard and hurt the blond. "Why did you save me?" He gritted out as an attempt at a distraction as his Sire had taught him.

Draco stood up and moved away from Harry, starting to pace as he always did when he got nervous. "I'd rather not say," he said quietly.

"You should have just let me die." Harry watched Draco's every move as his blood pumped at the exertion of pacing. "He was doing me a favor in killing me, not that he knew that."

Draco froze, then turned and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You selfish asshole. You think that you being gone would be better for anyone else?" he snapped angrily.

"That would be where the selfish part comes in wouldn't it?" Harry snapped right back. "I was at the time under the impression the only people who cared about me were Fred and George and I'm tearing their family apart by existing!" He snarled.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Ever thought that the reason they are being torn apart is because those younger children have been using you since the minute you met them? The twins are the only ones who aren't using you and aren't total morons," he snapped. "Besides that's not true. I care about you, why the hell would I have saved you if I didn't?"

Harry smirked, that was what he'd wanted to know though his hands were still clenched on the arms of the chair and though he was no closer to relaxing he did at least know why Draco had saved him. "So is my would-be murderer worried as to how I'm still alive?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, he's also wondering why I've been hexing him whenever I see him." he said absentmindedly.

"How sweet of you." Harry rolled his eyes. "He better count himself lucky I haven't been allowed out of this blasted apartment. I'll worse than hex him." he huffed firing himself up again.

Draco shook his head then sighed and walked over. He gently touched Harry's arm. "Will you just calm down for once?" he asked.

Harry flinched at Draco's close proximity and looked away to still refusing to allow himself to attack the blond like he wanted to so terribly. "Draco, the only time I've fed on blood was you and I've not had that potion in days." He warned through his gritted teeth.

Draco smirked. "Then feed on me again." he teased.

"You know you don't make things easy for me." Harry bit out loosening his hold on the arm rests, leaning closer to inhale deeply. "Sire wouldn't be happy." He murmured losing himself.

Draco tensed slightly. "I don't care if he's happy. I have the right to donate, just swear you will stop when I tell you." he said firmly.

"Light," Harry nodded. "Bright light at this point would send me scurrying into the closest dark corner if there are any problems." He promised not truly trusting himself.

Draco nodded then pulled off his shirt and leaned his head to the side. "Then feed." he said softly. He gently moved his hair back as well to give Harry the best access.

Reaching out to grab the blond, Harry pulled Draco into his lap, leaning back in his chair, his hands roamed Draco's bare skins as he bit into his neck, injecting the venom and drinking deeply, licking greedily at the crimson deliciousness, a low rumble resembling a purr resonating in his chest again.

Draco shivered and moaned slightly at the feel, giving into the lustful feelings he had been hiding for months then ground into Harry. "Not much more." he warned.

Harry forced himself to stop the venom, beginning to heal the wounds as soon as he pulled away. "Severus is coming down the hall." he murmured his senses heightened even more by the feeding. "He's going to know you're here." He warned leaning his head against Draco's shoulder.

Draco bit his lip then stayed close to Harry. "I don't care. He doesn't have any right to keep me from you. I'm yours," he said simply, though he still was unsure what that meant.

"Yes, But I'm his ward, he's my Sire." Harry sighed. "If he gives me an order I have no choice but to obey it," he kissed Draco's shoulder as the door to the apartment opened and closed as Severus entered. "Harry!" He asked when he came in and Harry's sensitive hearing picked up on it like he was as close as Draco. "I'm in my room." He replied just as quietly.

Draco sighed softly then moved from Harry's lap and pulled on his shirt. "I should go," he said quietly, not wanting to see his uncle after everything that had happened.

"Stay?" Harry asked giving Draco the smoldering eyes and velvet voice, pouting on top of it for good measure.

After staring at Harry for a minute, nearly melting when he saw the face Draco sighed and nodded his head. "Alright." he said relenting.

Severus put away his potions ingredients humming to calm himself. He could already smell Draco and could tell fresh blood had been spilled. What he couldn't decide upon was how to handle it.

"He knows you're here already, calm down." Harry smiled patting his knee for Draco to come back to his lap invitingly.

Draco sighed and slid into Harry's lap. "No I told him not to come near me after the first feeding and he pushed me against the wall. I knew the risk when I allowed you to feed and he treated me like I was a child." he whispered.

"It's more than that though," the newly educated fledgling explained. "It wasn't just the feeding part that worried him. It was the other things that go along with the feeding."

Draco frowned and stared at him curiously. "You mean the venom?" he asked confused.

"See this is what he was afraid of. You didn't know that by being my first you were agreeing to be mine forever." Harry began. "And Vampires are sexual creatures by nature, it is nothing but fear of my Sire that keeps me from throwing you on the bed and having my way with you." he admitted honestly, hoping Draco would get the severity of his actions and why Severus had treated him as he had.

Draco froze then slowly pulled away and stared at him confused. "So even if you didn't love me nor want me, I couldn't go out and find someone else to fall in love with?" he asked softly.

"Now do you understand why he panicked?" Harry asked kissing Draco softly fighting his hormones rather than his thirst this time. "But if I didn't want you I'd release you."

Draco frowned confused at the kiss and at Harry. "I understand, but he didn't need to do what he did. I still knew what I was doing, if you took too much I could have gotten you off." he whispered.

"Is that what I need to do to get you in bed? Take too much blood?" Harry questioned his mind in the gutter at Draco's last statement.

Draco turned then giggled till he was full out laughing while leaning against Harry, unable to contain himself. After a minute he smiled and slowly kissed Harry's neck. "No, that would just take the right kind of bite." he teased.

"Are the two of you decent?" Severus asked with a grimace, ready to go in to speak to them finally. "I do not want to see any pale exposed flesh" he shuddered. Harry laughed hiding his face in Draco's shoulder as he waved the door open. Severus stepped in closing it swiftly behind him. "So my requests have been disobeyed again I see." He sighed.

Draco winced and kept his eyes down, not looking at his uncle and not saying anything, not sure of what to say. He nervously glanced at his uncle, then to Harry before he looked down again. "I won't apologize for this," he said quietly.

"You can't keep him from me and you know it." Harry looked to Severus. "He is mine, like it or not."

Severus nodded sitting on the edge of the bed. "Draco, how exactly did you walk in here and not get mauled?" He questioned curiously.

Draco walked in then smiled. "I had the light on then he switched it to the black light and he just restrained himself. I offered and he agreed." he said simply

"And he just stopped feeding without killing you?" Severus raised an eyebrow finding it hard to believe even if he was sitting there looking at them.

Draco blushed. "I told him not to take much more when I felt weak and he stopped. He even gave me a back up plan if it didn't work." he said softly then looked to his uncle confused. "Why?"

"When a vampire doesn't feed every day its hard to control themselves when they do feed particularly fledglings, they typically have no control." Severus shrugged. "Harry you can begin attending classes after holiday if you feel ready. Have a good evening boys." He smiled standing and slipping out of the room closing the door behind him.

Draco turned and smiled at Harry. "I knew I could trust you," he said quietly, not sure if he should have said that or not.

"Well what good would it do me to kill you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow curiously with a smirk. "Now about that right kind of bite..." he teased

Draco blushed and stood up, then shook his head. "Harry I-I don't want it to happen like this. I think I should go," he said quietly.

Harry nodded picking his book back up, "If it happens with Blaise I will castrate him." He warned quietly not looking up from the book. "Have a good evening Draco."

Draco nodded and smiled then moved over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Night owner." he teased playfully then headed out to get some rest.

"Not spending the night?" Severus asked reading the paper in front of the fire, he looked up at Draco when he came out.

Draco looked up then smiled weakly. "I don't want him to be just a one night stand or a quick lay when he needs me. I-I want him to love me the way I love him," he whispered.

Severus sighed wishing he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news, "Dray you know that may never happen don't you?" He bit his lip. "It's highly possible he may have a mate but until he matures he's going to get it where he can, even if it's not with you."

Draco nodded and looked down. "I know. I read all the books in the library. I just I don't want him to know how I feel yet, but I want him to know who I really am before I even consider sharing his bed." he said softly.

"That's a very mature decision Draco, I'm proud of you." Severus nodded before going back to his paper. "Goodnight son."

Draco walked over then gently hugged his uncle from behind. "I'm sorry for what I said." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you." Severus smiled ruffling Draco's hair. "Go get some sleep and try to keep Blaise on his best behavior. Harry is nearly insufferable down here you know." He teased.

Draco laughed and kissed Severus's temple. "Night uncle Severus. Sweet dreams." he said softly, then headed downstairs to get some rest himself.

After he heard Draco leave, Harry put his book aside crawling into bed. He hadn't slept in as long as it had been since he'd taken the potion and it was starting to get to him. Now he felt a little more at ease and was asleep in no time at all.

The holiday continued to drone on for Harry who found he needed very little sleep and spent the rest of his time in his room reading, Severus tried multiple times to engage him in other activities such as potions or gardening but to no avail. The fledgling preferred solitude and stewed in his depression alone.

After that first visit Harry had even begun to refuse Draco's company slipping further into the dark world he'd created for himself. Finally Severus broke down, writing a letter to the twins hoping they would be able to cheer the teen up. He wasn't sure if they'd get the letter or not but anything was worth a shot.

The twins replied almost as soon as they'd received the letter, it seemed, thanking Severus for alerting them as well as sending a letter for Harry. The teen wouldn't even open it and simply set it aside going back to his potions journal with a shrug.

"Harry you've got to get up and do something!" Severus admonished with a sigh. "It's not good for you to coop up in here day in and day out in the dark. I made you a potion to help with the light and I've allowed you to have real blood instead of the synthetic stuff, what more do I need to do?" he asked at his wits end.

"You've done enough as it is... Sire." Harry replied spitefully. His time alone gave him more than enough time to think about the fact that he would live forever, be seventeen forever, watching the people he loved die over and over as if he hadn't had enough of that in his young life. What was the point in socializing when he'd only be hurt as he lost everyone other than Severus, whom he would share eternity with.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration leaving the room to work on his lesson plans distractedly. Something would have to change or he'd have hell on his hands when school began again.

Draco pursed his lips as he headed down the hall, reading through an extremely old potions book from his personal library at home then headed towards his uncle's rooms and knocked on the door, wanting to ask him about any potions made specifically for vampires.

"Come in Draco," Severus called tiredly closing his lesson plans, they obviously weren't going to get done anytime soon.

Draco walked in then closed the book and smiled at his uncle. "I wanted to ask you about any attempts at making a cure for vampires. I was researching it and I think if we could find an antivenom for the venom that replaces the blood, the heart will be able to replace the blood through the body," he said softly.

"Its been attempted several times." Severus nodded. "But that practice have been outlawed by the ministry because of the dangers of the potion itself as well as the questionable ethics of bringing the 'dead' back to living status." he explained. "Why are you researching this?"

Draco blushed and looked down. "Harry. I think I know why he's depressed and I want to give him hope of being normal I guess. I mean I don't think he's abnormal but with everything that happened in his life don't you think he'd like just a hope?" he asked shyly.

"He was depressed before this Draco," Severus sighed, he knew Draco was aware Harry had wanted to die but the blond didn't know the severity of it. "He'd planned to kill himself the day after his attack anyway, he was coming down here to say his goodbyes," he admitted.

Draco froze then looked down, heart broken and nodded his head. "Maybe I can help him out of it. Uncle Severus I can't lose him. It already hurts so much to see him like this." he whispered and sat down.

"If you can get him to talk to you you're more than welcome to try and get him out of it." Severus shook his head. "But he won't even read his letter from the Weasley twins." He warned.

Draco frowned and stood up and walked to Harry's room, not even knocking before he walked in, then crossed his arms. "Read it," he said firmly.

With a shout of pain at the sudden burst of light into the otherwise pitch black room Harry clenched his eyes shut. "What the hell?" he snapped. "What is it you don't understand about light being painful?"

Draco crossed his arms and left the door open. "What is it you don't understand about light being less painful if you actually listened to your Sire. Are you just plain stupid?" he snapped.

Harry waved his hand, shutting the door with a resounding bang and spelled it so Draco couldn't open it again without warning. "If I'm so damned stupid why do you keep forcing yourself to spend time with me?" He asked with a snarl.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Because just because you're stupid about some things doesn't mean you aren't completely idiotic. You are ignoring your family and hurting those who care about you. You really want to do that?" he asked.

"What if I do?" Harry demanded. "Why is it any of your concern what I do or don't do with my existence? You've spent the past five years of it making it worse." he shook his head almost wishing he could cry, if only to relieve some of the pressure in his head. "Why now all of a sudden have you decided to give a shit?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I gave a shit the entire time. I was the only one who knew you never wanted to do any of those things with the stupid other two. I aggravated you because that was the only time I saw real emotion come from you!" he snapped.

"So you wanted to see emotion?" Harry scoffed. "The Ice Prince of Slytherin himself was a pompous ass because he wanted to see me take off my mask" He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Draco stared at him hurt. "It was better then seeing you in pain every day. It was far better then seeing your longing and knowing I couldn't fill it." he snapped bitterly. "You only care about what happens to you now, maybe you should think about how much you're hurting your sire or your brothers."

"The brothers' I was writing to before you barged in here blinding me and yelling at me?" Harry asked quietly holding up the muggle notebook he had been writing in.

Draco frowned and looked away. "My uncle said you hadn't opened the letter yet." he said softly.

"I opened it after he walked out." Harry shook his head. "I'm trying to come to grips with this honestly I am but its taking time." he sighed as he calmed his temper.

Draco looked down then leaned against the wall. "I am trying to come up with a cure." he said softly.

"I don't need a cure." Harry shook his head with a sad smile. "I need the assurance that I'm not going to be alone forever."

"Harry the headmaster wishes to see you." Severus called from the other room softly.

"Damn that bastard to hell." Harry hissed his temper raising again. "He lives to torture me I swear it he does."

Draco smiled weakly then kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry for being an ass and you will find your mate." he said softly.

Harry nodded grabbing Draco kissing him on the lips with a bit more force before whispering in his ear. "Kindly remind your roommate to keep his hands off of you or I will take them from him."

Draco laughed and smiled at Harry. "He will never do that." he warned.

"We shall see about that." Harry smirked letting go of the blonde, he took the potion to help with the light sensitivity and pulled on his robes. Once dressed he opened the door gesturing for Draco to precede him out.

Draco headed out then smiled at Harry. "I'll be in the library if you want to come after." he offered.

Harry looked to his sire for permission with a small smile when the potions master nodded. He headed up to the Headmaster's office with a grimace and knocked on the door not thrilled about being there.

Dumbledore opened the door and smiled in his fake grandfatherly way. "Hello harry my boy." he said sweetly

"Sir," Harry nodded politely not making direct eye contact with the man. "Professor Snape mentioned that you wanted to see me."

Dumbledore nodded and frowned. "I was actually hoping to talk to you about how much time you spend with Professor Snape. You can not go to him for every little problem you have, you're distracting him and pulling him from his work." he said softly.

"I haven't really been spending any time with him sir." Harry replied innocently. "I was taken to him with an injury and since then I've been spending my time reading and studying for when classes begin again."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You should have gone to see Pomfrey not Severus. Now I am forbidding you from staying in the potion masters room any longer." he said firmly.

"I didn't go to see him on purpose to begin with." Harry replied trying to remain calm. "I told you I was taken to him after I was attacked in the hallway."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Harry I will not stand for lying in these halls. You were not attacked." he said firmly.

"Oh no, That's right I forgot. I often imagine that I'm bleeding to death." Harry scoffed. "Will there be anything further sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head then frowned. "I have noticed you speaking more and more to the Malfoy boy. You must remember you can not be associated with such dark people Harry. We don't want him to taint you." he said firmly then dismissed Him with a wave of his hand.

Harry left wondering how the old fool new he'd been speaking to Draco at all when they'd never left the dungeon but figured he was being spied on long before then, and just to piss the old man off he decided to take Draco up on his offer to join him in the library after a bit of a stroll to stretch his legs from being cooped up for so long.

In the mean time after not receiving a response from Harry the twins had returned to the castle early only to find Harry's room empty. "Where do you think he could be?" Fred voiced to his twin.

George pursed his lips. "My guess is library or down by the lake. You take the library I'll take the lake?" he asked.

Draco frowned and started writing down notes on a potion that someone had started then pursed his lips, adding a small note to ask Harry what potions ingredients were bad for him now.

"Yea," Fred sighed not liking the idea of Harry wandering around on his own. "I don't know why he isn't wearing his necklace." He chewed his lip worried about the teen. "Signal if you find him."

George nodded and smiled. "I will." he promised then headed outside to the lake to try and find Harry.

Fred nodded heading for the library finding it empty aside from Malfoy, "Oi, Malfoy." He called strolling over to the blonde. "Where's Harry?"

Draco turned then smiled. "not sure. Last I heard from him he was going to talk to the headmaster. I invited him down though." he said softly.

Fred looked at the blond suspiciously not sure he trusted him. "You're sure you don't know anything else?" He questioned.

Draco bit his lip then looked away. "No. He should be the one to talk to you two." he said quietly and closed up his things.

Fred reached out his hand placing it on Draco's shoulder. "Look Malfoy, I'm not trying to be an ass or anything I just know you two haven't gotten along the greatest in the past, I'm worried about him."

Draco looked away sadly. "I already know. I am too." he whispered.

Harry entered the library walking over removing Fred's hand from Draco's shoulder sitting next to the blond. "You are too what?" He questioned while Fred touched his necklace to call for George with a hurt expression at Harry's new found closeness to Draco.

Draco smiled softly. "Your the smart Slytherin, figure it out." he teased.

George quickly ported to his brother then gently hugged Harry. "hello little brother." he said playfully.

Harry grinned hugging George back as well as Fred before settling back down with Draco keeping the blond close to him. "What are you guys doing back?" He asked. "It's not even Christmas for another three days."

George raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you read the letter? We couldn't wait to get away from those jerks back home." he said softly.

Draco smiled and opened his books back up, starting to take notes while leaning against Harry.

"Yes I read it." Harry sighed dramatically teasing Draco, "I was even in the process of replying before someone interrupted me. I just figured you guys would stick it out till time to come back." He shrugged making himself comfortable playing with Draco's hair. "I've got loads to tell you when we are back in our rooms."

Fred watched the two calculatingly wondering what was going on. It didn't seem romantic but it didn't seem casual either.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked up at Harry. "You do realize if you mess up my hair you fix it." he warned playfully.

George smirked and sat down next to Draco. "Are you two together?" he asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "He's mine back off." he then added looking to make sure there was space between George and Draco, Fred looked at them even more confused. "You aren't together. But he's yours?"

"Exactly." Harry nodded continuing to run his fingers through the blond's hair.

Draco rolled his eyes then sighed and motioned for the two to see what he was reading. George frowned and looked down then glanced at Harry curiously then smirked and kissed Draco's cheek to see his reaction.

Draco wrinkled his nose and rubbed the kiss off. "George don't do that." he snapped.

Harry snarled as a low growl rose in his throat and his eyes darkened. Fred looked at Harry in shock at what he'd seen in his mouth. He knew his friend had looked different but he figured it was the depression. This was beyond comprehension. "Don't touch him." Harry hissed.

George smirked. "So when were you going to tell us?" he asked sweetly then winced when Draco hexed him to be covered in pimples.

"Weren't you listening?" Harry snapped. "I just told you I had a lot to tell you."

Fred tried to be nonchalant as he backed away to sit a few feet away. He knew his mother was a dunce but when you spent your entire life being taught to fear something it didn't just go out the window right away.

Draco frowned and glanced at Fred, before he smiled weakly and slid a book over to him. "Read this." he said softly. He knew that Fred had had a crush on Harry and knew they would probably end up in bed together but he didn't want to get Harry mad at him by saying no.

Fred nodded taking the book with a soft smile. "Thanks Mal... Draco." He corrected. "I'm going to go on back to the dorm I think." He whispered.

Harry had his mask firmly in place trying to pretend it didn't bother him that his best friend was terrified of him now.

Draco nodded then smiled. "if you have questions my doors always open." he promised then looked at Harry, worried about him.

Fred again nodded and stood leaving quietly while Harry absentmindedly continued to play with Draco's hair while gazing out the window with the same blank expression he'd worn through the beginning of the school year before he'd been sorted into Slytherin.

George frowned at the expression then moved over and gently touched his brother's head. "Stop." he said softly.

Harry jumped slightly being jarred from his thoughts. "What?" He asked confused. "What am I doing?"

George pouted. "Your acting like a zombie." he said softly. "I hate it when you get that look on your face."

"Sorry," Harry murmured. "I promise I won't eat your brains or anything." He forced a smile on his face. "I only want your blood."

George laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "And I will donate any time you want." he teased.

Draco looked away, his mask going firmly into place. He didn't want to have anyone donate but him but he didn't have a choice in that either.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled. "But Draco more or less has that covered for right now." He winked at the blond.

Draco grinned fully and nodded his head. "I've agreed to donate for whenever he needs. I was his first." he explained.

George nodded his head. "That explains a lot. You know Fred is jealous out of his mind yes?" he asked.

"Fred is terrified of me." Harry pouted. "But what do you mean that explains a lot?"

George shrugged. "I heard that the vampires first donor is his mate. So he's your mate right?" he asked. "Fred may be terrified but he is also more attracted to you then anything."

"No, Not necessarily." Harry shook his head. "I won't know my mate until I mature." He rolled his eyes. "A vampire is just extremely possessive of his first donor." George stared. "How old is Severus?" he asked curiously.

"In his late forties." Harry replied raising a brow as he fixed Draco's hair from where he'd been playing with it. "Why?"

George stared curiously. "I thought he was your sire. I figured he would be like hundreds of years old." he mused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Try reading up again."

"A vampire reaches maturity within about five to ten years of their creation and can sire a new fledgeling anytime after the first three years after changing." Harry recited from memory. "Severus also has a mate."

Draco stared curiously. "Who's Uncle Sev's mate?" he asked cutely.

George looked at Harry more curiously. "Why isn't he with his mate?"

"I can't tell you here." Harry replied softly. "If we go back to my room I will." He promised. "I have to get my things from Sire's room first though."

George smiled. "Call Dobby to." he teased.

Draco winced then looked away. "Is he okay?" he asked softly.

"Draco what I have to say to you will involve a vow of secrecy." Harry warned calling Dobby to take his things back to the marauder's common room and to let Severus know why. "You too George." He warned. "I can't risk this information getting out."

Draco rolled his eyes then raised his wand. "I Draco Malfoy do solemnly swear on my life and magic that anything told to me by one Harry potter shall never be revealed unless given express permission by Harry potter." he said then moved back to his book.

George smiled and said the same thing though substituting his name for Draco's. "So shall we go to the den?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "My room has every privacy ward in the book and some not in the book. We will be safer there to talk about it." he stood reaching for Draco's hand.

Draco smiled and picked up his things then stood up and took Harry's hand though stared at him curiously.

George smirked and followed Harry towards the marauder's den. "Harry how do you find your mate when its time?" he asked.

"According to Severus, when the time is right and I am ready for my mate I'll just know." Harry shrugged. "He said it's a feeling like nothing else in the world." He stopped chatting with the snake painting for a moment in parsaltongue.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Excuse me sir, may we go in and talk?" he asked sweetly.

George chuckled. "That happens a lot." he said softly.

Harry turned with a pout. "Fred thinks it's sexy when I talk to snakes." He retorted sticking his tongue out as he opened the door letting the other two go in first.

Draco laughed. "Harry I think it's sexy beyond belief when you do that but I'm curious." he said with a cute pout.

Harry chuckled closing the door behind them leading the way to his room. "George would you like to go ask Fred if he'd care to join us?" He suggested using his magical signature to open his door he walked in flopping down on the bed with a content sigh.

Draco smiled and sat off to the side with a content smile.

George nodded and headed up to Fred's room then knocked. "Fred." he called.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow gesturing for Draco to come closer by crooking his finger at him.

Draco smiled and walked over curiously then crawled onto the bed seductively. "yes?" he asked playfully.

"Wanted to see if You'd come when I fingered you." Harry laughed a true laugh which wasn't often heard, before sitting up and pulling Draco into running his nose gently along the blond's neck.

Draco shivered an pushed himself flush against Harry. "Feed if you need to feed, you know you don't have to ask from me." he whispered.

"Oh I know," Harry teased still smelling the tantalizing scent that was Draco, "I'll get to that part in a moment."

Draco shivered at the feeling then relaxed against Harry waiting for the bite. "Then what are you planning on doing till then?" he asked softly.

"Nuzzling." Harry replied simply continuing to do so holding Draco close to him.

Draco shivered and moved as close to Harry as he could. "and why would you do such a thing?" he asked softly.

"Why not?" Harry breathed his cool breath on Draco's neck before biting without warning, the bite wasn't hard enough to feed more of a playful gesture.

Harry sighed knowing he wasn't being fair. "I know it's not polite to play with your food." He teased playfully brushing Draco's hair back to sink his fangs in. The blood Severus brought him just wasn't the same. Draco was so far, Harry's favorite flavor

"It's open George." Fred answered distractedly barely looking up from the book Draco had given him to read.

George raised an eyebrow as he walked in. "Fred my brother my love my other half what in the world are you reading so fervently?" he asked sweetly.

"Vampire book Draco gave me." Fred replied still not looking up his eyes being the only thing moving as he read through the book as quickly as his brain would absorb the information.

George chuckled and slid onto the bed with his brother then pulled him close. "Well now is it fear or interest that drives you?" he teased.

Fred finally looked at his twin. "Both." He replied honestly. "What did you need?"

George chuckled. "Harry sent me to get you." he said simply.

"Harry did? Why?" Fred asked jealously. "Doesn't he have dear Draco with him already?"

Draco moaned loudly as the venom hit him then shivered and started to gently wiggle against Harry.

George rolled his eyes. "Fred, Draco isn't Harry's mate. He's his first feed. They aren't together." he said softly.

"So Draco is his possession not his lover?" Fred asked flipping back a few pages in the book.

Draco shivered and moaned softly. "Because it teases in more ways then one." he whispered.

George nodded his head and smiled. "On the nose brother of mine. Shall we go see the two?" he asked.

.Fred nodded with a small smile. "He's learned control by now though right?" He asked nervously standing and stretching.

George chuckled. "Yes he has. So far from what I've heard Draco is the only one who he has fed on." he replied

Fred led the way over to Harry's room knocking softly before opening the door and stopping mouth agape at the sight before him, Draco practically straddling Harry while the vampire sucked at his neck.

Harry heard them but didn't plan on stopping until Draco told him enough. In his current state of mind he didn't particularly care what was thought of him or what he was.

Draco shivered again then gently touched Harry's head. "Enough." he whispered weakly.

George shivered as the sight went strait to his groin. "Well that's not something I ever thought I'd see." he teased.

Harry stopped immediately pulling away licking his lips but continued to hold the blond knowing the loss of blood made him a little nauseous. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Fred continued staring dumbfounded before finally finding his voice. "So how often do you guys do that?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "I'd like season tickets."

Draco nodded and shivered. "in my bag, potion for my stomach please." he asked quietly.

George shivered then smirked. "I will agree with that, I'd also request tickets for if you ever take off those clothes." he said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Harry summoned Draco's bag as well as a blood replenishment handing them both to Draco while sticking his tongue out at the twins. "Get in here you two." He coaxed waving the door shut.

Draco blushed and swallowed the potions down easily then slowly slid away from Harry. "If you two even try to catch me sleeping with someone, be it harry or anyone else then I'll hex your balls blue." he warned.

George smirked. "Why hex, I'll let you play." he teased.

"What do you mean rather it be me?" Harry asked getting possessive again. "It damn well better be me." he huffed already pouting because Draco had moved out of his arms.

Draco sighed then turned to Harry with a blank look on his face. "I'm not a one night stand." he said quietly.

George frowned at sudden change of feeling then quickly moved forward. "So Harry what was it you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"I never said you were." Harry frowned at Draco folding his legs up under him hugging a pillow to his chest. Mentally it was his way of folding in on himself, protecting himself even. "Yeah," He nodded to Fred and George." I was saying Severus does have a mate."

Draco winced, understanding the look then gently started to pull on his arms wanting to cuddle up with him instead of the pillow.

George stared curiously. "Who?" he asked.

Harry opened his arms releasing the pillow allowing Draco to lean back against him, Fred sat at the foot of the bed not feeling as put out as he had originally but was still jealous and a little fearful.

"Sirius." He replied knowing what their reactions would be.

Draco frowned. "Sirius black? But Harry didn't he fall through the veil?" he asked curiously.

George frowned and looked down slightly put out then stared at Harry. "So how does Severus deal with his sexual desires? i red that Vampires were pretty much promiscuous till they were fully mated."

"Sirius and Severus are fully mated." Harry replied biting his lip. "Severus just doesn't know that Sirius is still alive." He whispered while Fred frowned in concern.

"Harry love, I know you miss him. We all do but you can't make yourself believe in a fantasy that isn't true. It's not healthy."

Draco frowned then turned to Harry and turned till he was facing him. "Harry how do you know Sirius is still alive?" he asked softly.

George frowned. "Draco he isn't alive." he said softly

"Yes," Harry argued. "He is. I know because I helped him plan his fake death. He was tired of being cooped up with the order of the bloody chickens and wanted his freedom back so we faked his death."

Draco frowned then stared at Harry, just watching him for a minute. "Harry why haven't you told your sire yet?" he asked softly.

"Sirius asked me not to." Harry murmured barely above a whisper. "He said he'd be back soon he's got a disguise and a new identity until Pettigrew can be captured and his name cleared."

Fred stood up suddenly looking at Harry. "Stop it!" He demanded. "I don't know where you created this fantasy world from but Sirius is not coming back! He is dead."

Draco watched Harry before he smiled and nodded his head, it sounded real to him but when Fred stood up he tensed up and stood. "Fred when have you ever known Harry to lie about anything?" he asked coldly, giving George a glare that clearly said stay out of it.

George frowned and crossed his arms. "Malfoy you can not encourage this." he snapped.

"You're both as bad as bloody Dumbledore." Harry snarled. "Both of you get out." He told the twins curling in on himself again dealing with hurt the only way he knew how. By shutting himself off to the world around him.

"Why? Because we care about you enough to want to help you with your delusions? " Fred asked folding his arms.

Draco growled protectively. "If Harry says its true then you bloody well know its true. He has never once lied to you two now leave." he snapped, his magic flaring up around him slightly.

George frowned and crossed his arms. "I want proof this isn't some bloody hoax." he snapped. "Some delusion he got when he was turned by the bat below."

Fred threw up his arms in irritation storming out the door without another word, his bedroom door slammed shut a moment later. Harry sighed staring blankly at the wall in front of the bed using a trick he'd learned at home when Vernon was screaming at him. He basically just shut down letting everything dull and numb till he felt and heard nothing.

George growled and turned, following after his brother, but going into his own room and slamming it shut as well, starting to pace inside.

Draco watched Harry a moment then walked over and curled close to him. "Please don't do that." he whispered.

"Oh, Hi Dray." Harry smiled dumbly coming back slightly. "Could you get me the mirror out of the top dresser drawer? It's on top of my black boxers."

Draco nodded and went over to the dresser then pulled out the mirror and brought it back. "Do you want me to leave as well?" he asked quietly.

"Not if you don't want to." Harry shook his head holding up the mirror. "Sirius!" He called.

Sirius groaned and lifted his mirror from under his pillow then smiled sleepily. "Yes pup?" he asked.

Draco stared in surprise. "You have a two way mirror?" he asked.

Harry gave looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow showing him that he was obviously talking to Sirius in the mirror. "Paddy, I want you to come home now." He pouted.

Sirius sighed and was instantly awake as he sat up, showing he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I can't pup, not with that rat still on the run. They will lock me up and I want to be there for you, not in a jail cell." he said softly, wishing he was there holding his godson.

"Sire needs you too." Harry whispered hoping Sirius took his change better than Fred had.

Sirius froze then stared at Harry worried, and slightly angry. "The reason you have been turned is?" he asked softly.

Harry's lip trembled and he would've started crying if he'd had the ability. He had to put the mirror to the side a moment to compose himself. Sirius hated him too.

Sirius winced. "Harry I'm not angry with you, I'm angry that you have been turned." he called worried. "I would never want something like this on you."

Harry pulled Draco close to him since he couldn't reach his pillow and picked the mirror back up. "Would you prefer me dead or like this?" He asked his godfather softly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Who tried to kill you? I'll murder them." he growled lowly, getting protective of his cub. He then stared surprised when he recognized Draco. "Why are you spooning Ferret?"

Draco blushed and cuddled sleepily into Harry, a bit hurt by the nickname.

"Theodore Knott." Harry replied. "The ferret is your cousin you know," He reminded. "And my first donor. Get used to it he's not going anywhere."

Sirius tensed visibly then growled. "Pup what if we did for you what we did for me, then we both came back. We can be who ever we like." he said softly. "hello cousin, nice to see you again."

Draco blushed and waved sleepily then curled against Harry and closed his eyes.

"I just want you to come back Paddy." Harry sighed. "I just don't think catching Pettigrew is going to be enough with the way the old man is trying to control everything now." he tried to come up with a plan while covering Draco up.

Sirius watched Harry before he nodded and smiled. "Alright cub. Then we need to find a new way of clearing me. Maybe we can get a hearing and veritaserum." he said softly.

"I can see who I can talk to that would be willing to give you a chance without you getting the kiss as soon as you show your face." Harry replied thoughtfully. "If they didn't think I was making things up for attention too anyway."

Sirius frowned and stared curiously. "Too?" he asked

"The twins." Harry nodded with a frown. "They think I'm living in a fantasy world to hide my grief at losing you. They don't believe me that you're alive." He shrugged. "What if I could find someone who witnessed what happened that day and get the memory to prove your innocence?" He changed the subject abruptly

Sirius chuckled. 'That would make our lives much much easier. If that witness came forward and contested the findings they would have to give me a court date." he said softly then smiled at Harry. "My cub they will apologize when they see me."

"That's not the point, if they were really my friends they should have believed me to begin with." Harry shook his head. "But I will do everything I can to find someone who isn't afraid of Dumbledore to come forward." he promised his godfather. "I want you home."

Sirius smiled at his godson. "In the meantime, I'll go to the goblins and get a full disguise as well as square away my banking then come back as someone else alright?" he asked softly.

"Only if you think it's safe." Harry nodded biting his lip. "I don't want you getting caught before I can clear you."

Sirius chuckled. "Pup I'll be here for a while longer." he promised then gently kissed the mirror. "I love you pup. You should try and get a little rest now. I will send you an owl tomorrow okay?" he asked.

"Okay Paddy," Harry yawned. "Be safe and I'll let you know what I can find." he smiled.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Sweet dreams little one. if you need me I'll have the mirror." he promised.

Harry deactivated the mirror putting it in his nightstand nuzzling Draco's neck to wake him. "Draco, Wake up Dove." He coaxed.

Draco slowly blinked his eyes open then stared at Harry with a sleepy but sweet smile. "yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Are you sleeping here with me tonight?" Harry chuckled at the sleepy headed blond. "Or do you want to go back to your room?"

Draco pouted sleepily. 'Does the second require me to stand?" he asked tiredly.

"If you want to sleep in your own bed I will carry you." Harry offered. "But you are welcome to stay."

Draco bit his lip and watched Harry a moment then leaned up and kissed Harry's lips sleepily. "Here." he whispered and cuddled close.

Harry wriggled out of his clothes down to his boxers before wrapping his arms protectively around Draco with a sad sigh. He was still going to lose them eventually. All of them, Fred and George even Sirius would eventually leave him if Sev didn't change him. But all things considered it could be worse he could have to spend all of his natural life alone as it was it would only be the immortal portion he spent that way.


End file.
